Un goût d'enfer et de paradis
by Zulkesh
Summary: Que faut-il pour faire d'un cuisinier un homme heureux ? Des femmes bien sûr. Ça tombe bien, il y en a plein autour de lui. Attention, présence de légers spoilers pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans. Se passe après l'ellipse de deux ans.


Crédit : les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

><p>Sanji était le plus heureux des hommes. Il nageait en plein bonheur. Après tout il avait de quoi : l'homme à femme qu'il était avait eu la chance d'être téléporté par Bartholomew Kuma, le capitaine corsaire, dans le lieu le plus paradisiaque qui existait sur cette planète selon lui. Un lieu légendaire où aucun rival ne lutterait contre lui pour les faveurs de ces dames. Oui, Sanji pourrait se vanter d'une chose quand il retrouverait ses compagnons : il avait été le seul homme à atteindre l'île des Amazones et à s'en être sorti vivant ! Qu'importe l'endroit où se posait son regard, il ne voyait que de magnifiques jeunes femmes vêtus de vêtements légers et délicieusement minimalistes.<br>Il était assis à ce qui semblait être une place d'honneur dans une des salles du palais et à ses côtés, se tenait la splendide Impératrice, Boa Hancock elle-même. Cette dernière se pencha vers lui, offrant à ses yeux ébahis, une superbe vue sur son décolleté profond. Il déglutit péniblement et essaya laborieusement d'élever les yeux pour échapper à cette vision enchanteresse. Il lui fallut plusieurs tentatives, son regard étant désespérément attiré par cette poitrine quasi-dévêtue et opulente mais il parvint enfin à croiser le regard de la belle pirate. Il plongea dans ses yeux d'un bleu aussi pur que le ciel et oublia tout, jusqu'à son propre nom. Et lorsque sa voix s'éleva, il n'entendit que le chant d'un ange.  
>Tout chez elle était parfait, de la forme de son visage encadré par de longs cheveux noirs, à la moue boudeuse de sa bouche. Cette bouche délicatement ourlée et entrouverte qui s'approchait lentement de la sienne, une tentation exquise à laquelle brûlait de goûter. Leurs lèvres étaient à la limite de se frôler quand une main puissante se posa sur son épaule et le recula brutalement.<br>Sanji se retourna, prêt à châtier l'impudent qui avait osé l'interrompre dans un tel moment de félicité, mais les mots rageurs qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer se coincèrent dans sa bouche quand il le reconnut.

-Luffy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étonné.

Sa question était légitime puisqu'il était sûr qu'ils avaient tous été envoyés à des endroits différents par le capitaine corsaire. En tous cas, il n'avait aperçu personne de l'équipage lors de sa visite d'Amazon Lily.  
>Luffy se mit à sourire. Mais ce n'était son sourire habituel à la fois béat et innocent, c'était un sourire malsain, méprisant. Et ses yeux normalement pétillant étaient froids comme de la glace. Sanji tenta d'enlever la main qui se resserrait implacablement sur son épaule et échoua.<p>

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Luffy, lâche-moi, insista le cuisinier qui commençait à souffrir sous l'étau qui écrasait ses muscles.

Derrière lui, Boa Hancock se leva et posa une main sur celle de Luffy. Elle la fit ensuite glisser le long du bras du pirate au chapeau de paille et, dans un mouvement gracieux, se plaça dans son dos avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. L'impératrice semblait l'avoir totalement oublié. Elle lançait un regard rempli d'adoration à Luffy et ses joues étaient colorées par un délicat rougissement qui lui donnait un air enfantin.

-De quel droit as-tu posé tes sales pattes sur ma reine ? demanda finalement Luffy d'une voix sombre. Un homme comme toi ne mérite même pas de lever son regard sur elle.

-Luffy…, entama le cuisiner complètement perdu.

-Silence, tonna son capitaine. Tu n'as pas ta place ici. Tu n'aurais jamais dû poser un pied sur cette île et je vais me faire un plaisir de te chasser de ce lieu.

Depuis quand Luffy utilisait un tel langage se demandait-il. Qu'était-il arrivé à son capitaine et ami ? Sans qu'il ne sache comment, la salle du palais disparu et Sanji se retrouva au bord d'une falaise abrupte, Boa et Luffy toujours en face de lui. Il faisait nuit et un vent froid soufflait, charriant des feuilles mortes. Il se pencha légèrement et vit au pied de la paroi, une mer sombre et déchainée qui semblait lutter contre cette masse de terre qui barrait son passage.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul châtiment pour ceux qui osent fouler le sol de l'île des Amazones, reprit Luffy.

Presque délicatement, il donna une poussé sur l'épaule de Sanji qui partit en arrière et le lâcha.

-La mort.

Sanji tenta de reprendre son équilibre mais son corps basculait de plus en plus, incontrôlable. Et finalement le pire arriva, les lois de la gravitation firent leurs effets : il tomba dans le vide. Il tenta de se rattraper à quelque chose, n'importe quoi du moment que cela puisse arrêter sa chute qui serait sinon mortelle. Mais il n'y avait rien, que cette falaise lisse sans aucune anfractuosité. Et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant que son corps ne frappe les vagues fut le sourire narquois de Luffy.

Il se reçut violement sur l'épaule, celle-là même que Luffy avait broyé et il ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un hurlement de souffrance. Mais tout ce qui sortit de sa gorge fut une nuée de bulles d'air. A la place, dans un désir sincère de remplacement, de l'eau, froide et salée, s'introduisit dans sa trachée et s'engouffra dans ses poumons. Ses bras et ses jambes se coincèrent dans des algues qui se resserraient au fur à mesure qu'il se débattait, jusqu'à ce que le moindre mouvement devienne impossible. Il essaya encore une fois de se libérer mais ses efforts avaient faiblis jusqu'à disparaître. Il était en train de mourir, un voile noir couvrait ses yeux, ses poumons le brûlaient, réclamaient de l'oxygène. Il ne voulait pas mourir, il avait encore tant de chose à faire, un rêve à accomplir. Il ouvrit la bouche une dernière fois dans un pathétique espoir et

… aspira une grande gorgée d'air frais. Il se mit à tousser violement et son épaule se mit à le lancer douloureusement. Il leva une main pour la masser mais elle était encore coincée. Il se tortilla jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin débarrassé de la couverture qui s'était enroulée autour de lui. Sanji se figea soudainement et son unique œil visible s'écarquilla d'étonnement. Il se mit à regarder ce qui l'entourait et son cerveau commença à enregistrer ce qu'il voyait avant de traiter lentement les informations.  
>Il était dans le dortoir. Sur le sol de la chambre plus précisément. Dans les hamacs suspendus autour de lui, dormaient les membres masculins de l'équipage du Thousand Sunny et des ronflements s'élevaient de certains d'entre eux. Il se rendit compte avec stupeur que ce qu'il venait de vivre n'était qu'un simple cauchemar. Un cauchemar terriblement réaliste mais un cauchemar quand même. Son impact contre l'eau, n'était autre que sa chute du hamac, les algues qui le maintenait prisonnier, sa couverture.<br>Petit à petit, il se remit les idées en place. Sa respiration, d'abord laborieuse, s'était faite plus fluide. Il était sur le Thousand Sunny après avoir retrouvé ses compagnons suite à deux ans de séparation. Il déglutit péniblement en repensant à l'endroit où il avait passé ces dernières. Non pas sur l'île des Amazones, comme il l'aurait voulu, mais sur celle des travestis qui lui avait fait subir l'enfer. Il avait beau s'en être sorti vivant, il souffrait désormais de séquelles qui mettrait du temps à s'estomper : la vue d'une femme le faisait saigner du nez de manière violente et totalement incontrôlée. Il serra les dents et se mit à bouillir de rage.  
>C'était intolérable. Luffy, son capitaine certes, mais un crétin total quand il s'agissait de s'occuper de la gent féminine, avait passé deux ans entourés de déesses tandis que lui, le meilleur cuisinier du monde, le plus galant des hommes, avait dû se contenter de travelos sans aucune grâce qui n'avaient pour seul but que de lui faire enfiler une robe.<p>

Un hurlement s'éleva sur le Thousand Sunny, réveillant tout l'équipage en sursaut. Mais le cri fit surtout frémir une personne tant la voix était chargée de colère et de promesses de mort atroce et douloureusement lente envers elle.

-Luffy, je te hais !

Il avait beau être son capitaine, Luffy implorerait pitié sous peu.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce premier essai dans le monde de One Piece vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez.<p> 


End file.
